


【诺灿/娜灿】三角恋爱法 2

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: *李东淑非清水校园三角恋爱
Kudos: 20





	【诺灿/娜灿】三角恋爱法 2

01

高考的最后一天，三个人考完最后一门试，下午买好了材料，晚上到父母出差了的罗渽民家里吃火锅。李东淑在厨房里洗着菜，罗渽民仗着自己会做点吃的就自告奋勇要去帮东淑忙。厨房小且人多易乱，李东淑想了想还是把站在一旁的李帝努给赶了出去。

“罗渽民别让我看到你洗菜洗到双手到了东淑身上。”李帝努留下一句就不情不愿地慢慢回到客厅。

“帝努啊，我家里没有啤酒。”罗渽民伸出一个小头看着无奈坐到沙发上的李帝努眨眨眼。言下之意，你赶快出去买。

李帝努因为不想给他们独处的时间而想着放弃今天的斗酒量活动，怎知正想着要开口拒绝罗渽民的时候，李东淑的小头从罗渽民身后伸了出来。

少女红润光泽的小舌头舔了舔唇，“那多买一点吧？我今天也想喝。”

所以李帝努最终还是穿着罗渽民的拖鞋下楼了，好兄弟到像他们连身高体重鞋码都一样真的很难得，更难得的是还喜欢上了同一个女生，最难得的是他们同时跟那个女生谈恋爱了。

李帝努看了看手机锁屏上他们三个的合照，是他们三个高二时一起去游乐场玩的相片，当初他跟罗渽民争论了好久谁先跟李东淑合照，最后是李东淑装生气才让两位幼稚的男朋友勉为其难地同意三个一起拍照。拍照时李东淑站在中间，双手一左一右地搭在了他们的肩上，李帝努还清晰记得那位工作人员看到自己和罗渽民同时把脸贴到李东淑脸上时的惊讶样子。

锁屏是李东淑在那天强迫他换上的，同时罗渽民也拥有同款锁屏，而李东淑用了罗渽民给她拍的女神打卡照，到现在一年过去了他们都没有把锁屏换掉。

很多时候李帝努都会想，如果他们三个的关系一直保持下去挺好的，但李东淑的第一次不应该是罗渽民。

02

高考前那段时间李帝努被家里迫得很紧，每天家里学校补习班三点一线，几乎连喘气的时间都没有，所以每天送李东淑回家的人换成了早就不用再课后训练的罗渽民。

李东淑父母大概是旅游爱好者，每每在临近考试的旅游淡季都会选择出国旅游。出于我是已成年了而且父母不在家可以坏坏的心理，李东淑在高考的前一周拉着罗渽民的手嗲着嗓子问他要不要留下来陪我睡觉。

到罗渽民洗完澡打开卧室门后看到只穿着自己校服衬衫的李东淑跪在床上，才意识到这个小丫头原来图谋不轨。

“我们小猪仔快过来给东淑抱抱。”李东淑张开双手，等着罗渽民过来抱抱。罗渽民双手环紧了她的细腰，现在李东淑跪在床上刚好能让罗渽民稍稍低头就能把头埋到她的胸前，但是罗渽民却只把脸贴在她的锁骨上蹭了蹭。

李东淑眨眨眼睛盯着罗渽民的头顶看，开始怀疑是不是自己对罗渽民没有吸引力了。所以罗渽民一抬头就见到他的小女朋友满脸失落的瘪着嘴，他无奈的笑了笑，“小猪是真的想好了？我不能保证自己只会在外面蹭蹭不进去喔。”

“我在你的钱包里找到了，保险套……”李东淑红着脸伸手指了指书桌上的钱包，旁边放着那个只在广告里见过的保险套。

罗渽民放在她腰间的手向下滑，轻轻拍了一下她圆浑的小蜜臀，“小猪今天不乖，偷翻我钱包，偷穿我衣服，还来勾引我？你说该不该罚？”

该罚，当然该罚。

李东淑双手紧紧抱住罗渽民的肩，保持微微张开双腿的跪姿，灰色的小花边内裤被罗渽民拉下到了大腿间。罗渽民一手温柔抚摸着她的后腰，同时埋头在她的漂亮锁骨上留下一个个的吻，另一只伸进了少女的腿间，把原本干涩的地方一步步地弄得湿漉漉的。

“嗯……渽民啊……”李东淑上半身靠着罗渽民轻喘着气，因为紧张而习惯性的曲起了食指咬到嘴里，骨节被咬出了一个小小的深红牙印。

罗渽民见了心疼又生气，刚才他都跟东淑说好了痛的话要说出来，现在却悄悄的把自己的手指都咬红了。他把手抽了出来，上面属于少女亮晶晶的液体抺在她的大腿间，两手轻轻推着她的肩让她躺下来，一把扯下她的内裤，“李东淑，痛了咬我，不准咬自己。”

然后李东淑见他开始解开裤子就拿起枕头捂住脸了，连要反驳他刚刚不是痛的话也吞回了嘴里。之后就感觉到有黏黏又凉凉的硬物在自己身下蹭着，李东淑敏感得要夹紧双腿，却被罗渽民握着膝盖分开了。

罗渽民很温柔，但李东淑感觉到身下撕裂感的时候还是把他的手臂咬出了一个牙印。罗渽民低着头一边吻她耳朵，一边哄着说慢慢来就不痛了，然后下一秒李东淑就清晰地感觉到自己被他顶破了，啊的一声同时双手抓紧了他的手臂。

大概是因为罗渽民没少拉着李帝努一起看小短片，学回来的知识全部都实践得很好，李东淑咿咿呀呀的甜腻叫声叫得罗渽民浑身都酥了。

最后李东淑双腿酸了哼哼着才让罗渽民停下来，而那个保险套除了隔绝了两个人的直接接触外，最重点的功能也没有用上。

“罗渽民我真的好喜欢你呀。”李东淑抱着喘着粗气的男朋友往他身上蹭。

“我也喜欢你，但小猪乖一点躺好好不好？你再蹭我就不行了。”

李东淑看了一腿他腿间挺立的男性象征，小声噢了一句就转身用着被子包裹住自己，“呀呀那小猪不要再看我了。”

被子是粉红色的，李东淑把自己裹得像一条粉红色的毛毛虫，罗渽民见了卟嗤一声笑了出来，然后就坐在床边回想着刚才的画面用手解决。

03

要说李帝努是怎么发现的，就是周末他跟罗渽民约了吃午饭，而东淑被妈妈关在家里进行急救补课。在罗渽民暂时离桌，李帝努打算偷拿他的钱去结帐的时候，发现了那个上次他们在街上被宣传同性伴侣安全性行为的组织把他们当成情侣而强行塞的保险套，竟然不翼而飞了。

罗渽民回来后看到李帝努紧紧握住了自己的钱包，想着他应该是发现了，而且他作为东淑的男朋友也有权知道便坦白了，“周五我送东淑回家的时候，她主动留我过夜。”

李帝努在那一刻很庆幸自己父母没有放弃自己，给予了他很好的德育教育，才没有在餐厅里把罗渽民揪起来揍。

“罗渽民，高考结束前谁也不能再在李东淑家里过夜，我怕影响她成绩。”

“好。”

04

李帝努提着两打啤酒回去的时候，看到罗渽民一个人苦唧唧地坐在沙发上，他进了厨房一边把啤酒放进冰箱，一边问东淑罗渽民怎么了。

“你的好兄弟！刚刚！偷吃了一口蕃茄满嘴都是汁水然后过来亲我脸颊！”

李帝努强忍着笑，“那我可以亲你吗？我嘴巴干净。”

李东淑踮着小脚尖在他的嘴巴亲了一下，“我们帝努辛苦了，得要好好奖励一下才行呐。”

不知何时罗渽民已经沉着脸站在门外，“下楼买啤酒哪里辛苦了，小猪偏心。”

被李东淑抱住的李帝努对他做了个鬼脸，让人生厌的眼神像是在嘲讽罗渽民，事实上罗渽民是真的被气到了，但又不能跟东淑生气，努努嘴就转身走回客厅。

李东淑见状想跟出去哄哄他，李帝努脸色一变就拉住了她，顺势把人压在了冰箱门上，“东淑是真的偏心，怎么可以随便就把第一次给了罗渽民？你没有想过我吗？”

李东淑被他的质问压得透不过气，也知道李帝努分明是生气了。其实他的话说得没有错，她的确那天是脑子一热就留着罗渽民睡觉了，一整个晚上都没有想起过李帝努。她对于他的质问无法反驳，想着要哄哄他，但双手捧着他的脸正想亲上去就被他打掉了手，还没有成功抱上去又被他一个后退直接躲开了。

总是被人疼爱的李东淑何时受过这等委屈，眨巴了两下眼睛就流下了眼泪，一开口就是又软又嗲的语气，“那帝努是不是不要我了……”

李帝努最见不得她哭了，但他真的无法接受自己的女朋友第一次竟然不是自己，更没有想过是李东淑主的动。可是李东淑是他的小公主，他又怎么可能不要她。

“没有。”李帝努伸手把人捞进怀里，修长的手指擦着她脸上的泪水。

李东淑捉着他的手，展平后贴到自己脸上蹭着，“嗯嗯嗯嗯我就知道帝努最好了！”

“李东淑，你要记住你欠我什么了。”李帝努用力捏了捏她的小鼻子。

05

可能李东淑是因为把李帝努哄好了而过于兴奋，一口牛肉片接着一口啤酒，一口啤酒再接着一口羊肉片，喝了快半打都没有打算停下来的迹象。两位男士坐在一旁看着她喝得那么嗨也没有阻止，只是在交换了一个眼神后同时停下了拿起啤酒罐的动作。

他们不能喝醉，不然就没有人来照顾东淑了。

在场唯一的少女不负众望地喝醉了，脸蛋红扑扑的，努力睁着迷蒙的眼睛看了看两位男朋友，最后晕晕乎乎的倒在李帝努的身上。

“罗渽民，你收拾收拾然后去洗碗。”

“为什么是我不是你？”

李帝努用眼神指了指趴在自己大腿上的李东淑，满脸得意，“我要照顾东淑，你又没事做的话就去洗碗吧，洗碗适合你。”

李东淑一听到李帝努叫自己的名字就马上坐直了身子，从自己的椅子下来就直接跨坐在他的腿上，接着又软趴趴地倒在了他胸膛上。

“你看到了吧？”李帝努轻轻挑挑眉，用着一副嘚瑟的语气说道。

罗渽民看着紧紧抱住他的李东淑，无何奈何的认输了，只好乖乖去收拾桌上的一片狼藉。刚捋起衣袖就听到了李东淑在哼唧唧的咕哝着说很热，一抬头就看到李东淑把身上的衣服给脱了，薄款的白色小背心透出了少女的黑色内衣。

这一个，跟罗渽民上次亲手脱下的深蓝色是同款不同色。因为发育良好的关系，合适的内衣款式不多，李东淑每次看到喜欢的就会包色。罗渽民上一次陪着她买的时候说东淑穿深蓝色的应该会很好看，没有想到她穿黑色的更漂亮。

李帝努按也按不住李东淑的动作，他是很希望东淑在自己面前主动脱衣服，但并不是在罗渽民也在场的情况。他马上想着把衣服给她套回去，“东淑快穿回去，会生病的。”

“不要嘛，今天天气很热啊……咦李帝努你干嘛穿长袖？罗渽民也是，你们不热吗？”

李东淑头靠在李帝努的肩上转头去看罗渽民，语音刚毕就被罗渽民扶着下巴给亲上那张巴巴说个不停的小嘴，李帝努还没来得及阻止他，李东淑就先把他推开了。

少女的小脸揪起一团，“罗渽民你干嘛迫我吃香菜！帝努呀，东淑不要吃香菜。”

被嫌弃嘴巴有香菜味道的罗渽民万般无奈，把自己甩在沙发上闭上眼睛就开始装死尸，“李帝努我不干了，碗你洗。”

“没有问题，前提借你的房间一用。”

“李帝努我警告你别太过份！”

“到底是谁先过份的？”

06

最后罗渽民目送着李帝努把自己的女朋友抱进了自己房间，从包里翻出耳机戴上，把音量调到最大后继续装死尸。

如果说李东淑不是故意的，那应该不太可能。因为李东淑刚被放在床上就用着双腿夹住李帝努的腰了，嘴里说出的话无比清晰，“因为爸妈回来了，帝努没有机会来我家里睡觉才装醉的。”

她掀起李帝努的上衣，把自己的头塞进去，用脸颊蹭他的腹肌，“没想到我的王子大人不怎么锻炼也有腹肌呢，还比罗渽民的明显多了。”说罢还伸出小舌头舔了舔。

李帝努脱掉上衣，抬起她的脸，“所以请问这种是罗渽民教你的？”

李东淑利用亲吻躲过了这个问题，然后就被李帝努按在床上给脱裤子了，紧身牛仔裤穿的其一个缺点是它很难脱下。但李帝努一下子就把它连着少女的小内裤给扯下来了，李东淑瞬间羞得马上扯着被子盖在身上。

“所以你跟罗渽民是躲在被子里面做的？”李帝努一边吻着她的颈侧，一边把手伸进被子里摸着少女细腻的大腿肌肤。

“不要再提他了嘛……”

“东淑啊，你应该要知道男人很在意这种事情。”

李帝努是真的很在意，从他快要把李东淑全身吻过一遍就能看出来，他想把东淑标记为自己的人。李东淑被他弄得浑身酥麻，几乎无法思考，连他没有做安全措施就进入了自己的身体都没有觉得不妥。

原本因为酒精而绯红的脸颊变得更加红润，少女的胴体随着李帝努的动作一上一下的，滑顺的长发也变得凌乱。

她双手抱着李帝努的颈项，轻喘着说，“好、喜欢帝努……帝努也喜欢我吗？”

李帝努低声一笑，“当然喜欢，最喜欢我的东淑小公主。”

直到李帝努快在她身上累瘫了，才想起来自己不能停留在东淑的身体里面，憋着退出来之后把自己全部交代了在她的大腿上。

李东淑撑着身子坐了起来，看着自己原来蜜色的大腿突然变得白花花的，愣了一下后就开始呀呀叫，“什么啊好脏呀李帝努！”

“怎么又是我脏，罗渽民不脏吗？”

“他那天最后是用手打出来的啦笨蛋李帝努！”

07

罗渽民受难的一天还没有完结，自己最爱的T恤被李帝努擅自抢了当成睡衣穿就算了，另一件同款不同色的也被李东淑穿了。就在他快要哭唧唧的时候，李东淑趁着李帝努在刷牙过去给他送上一个温暖的脸颊亲亲。

“小猪我们亲嘴巴嘛。”罗渽民说着就要嘟起嘴巴，却被李东淑用手给按住了。

“小猪今天真的吃太多香菜了啦，你又不是不知道我闻到就想吐。”

罗渽民委屈，明明他刚才都喝了两杯水，刷了三次牙，涮了四次口，怎么会还有味道。罗减民想着就捉住刚才浴室里出来的李帝努，往他脸上呵气，“还有味道吗？”

岂只有味道，李帝努感觉自己的脸都快要变香菜绿了。他一掌推开罗减民，顺道伸手把李东淑给搂过来，“罗渽民太臭了，东淑我们今天不要跟他睡。”

李东淑点头如捣蒜，表示她十分同意李帝努的话。

家里客厅的沙发可以被开成沙发床，位置睡三个人也有余。李东淑被两位男朋友夹在中间，却挤到像是在睡单人床，明明有三床被子但只用上了一床。

“我说，这么挤真的能睡着？”李东淑戳了戳他们环在自己的腰上并且交叠着的手臂。

“我觉得没问题。”

“我觉得很舒服。”

“但我很难受嘛！”

tbc


End file.
